


Ygritte Wilde, Sexy Night Club Dancer

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon goes out in a night club with his older half sister, and he meets the girl of his dreams, who works as a dancer...
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971
Kudos: 1





	Ygritte Wilde, Sexy Night Club Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes only  
> No copyright infringement intended  
> Set in 2017  
> Modern age Westeros AU

<https://www.deviantart.com/roseleslie987fan/art/Ygritte-Wilde-s-Outfit-842014749>

_**Gonna make you pop!** _

Jon and Sansa glanced up from their drinks and towards the dancing stage of the _**Red Viper**_ night club they spent their Saturday evening in, just at the moment when an attractive redhead walked out from behind the curtain, dressed in a mildly skimpy silver colored glittering top that bared her midriff a fair bit, and a pair of skinny black jeans, low in waist; she had a thin silver chain around her waist, pierced belly button, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist...

_**I'm just an animal**_

_**I can never get enough** _

_**am all teeth and all sin** _

_**A beast hungry in love...** _

_**You made me want you, you see** _

_**With your flame give it up** _

_**I know that you feel our heat** _

_**Baby we're burning on!** _

The half sibling swatched in amazement as the red head danced seductively on the stage, her body flawlessly following the beat, her hips rocking in circles, slow one moment, a bit faster the other; she put the thumb of her left hand in the waistband of her jeans, the rest of her fingers resting on the jeans pocket, while she roamed all over her exposed tummy with her right hand, touching her belly button with the tip of her right index finger as she swayed in the rhythm...

_**Thermo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mometer...** _

_**Thermo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mometer...** _

_**I'm making you want me** _

_**You can't escape my heat** _

_**I** _ _**can't escape your heart** _

_**And what it does to me...** _

_**You're all that I can see** _

_**You're blazing inside me** _

_**So come open me up** _

_**And set this fire free!** _

_**Thermo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mometer...** _

_**Thermo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mometer...** _

_**Gonna make you pop** _

_**Gonna make you pop, oh...** _

_**Gonna make you pop, uh...** _

_**Gon', gonna make you pop!** _

_**I've seen the way that you move** _

_**Can never get enough** _

_**Temperature rising** _

_**You can't escape this love...** _

_**I see the look in your eyes** _

_**I want to give it up** _

_**You know I'm out of control** _

_**Baby I'm burning out!** _

The redhead now had her back turned on them, and she rocked a few more alluring rolls of her hips, her arms raised and elbows bent, her fingers spread, her thighs slightly apart, and her ass shaking in a sexy way in those low, tight jeans she wore... Jon felt almost sad when the girl finished dancing and disappeared back behind the heavy curtain, but Sansa got up and followed after her; she came back a couple of minutes later, carrying a small piece of paper in her hand. - Thanks, Sansa - Jon said with a smile as he read the girl's name and phone number...

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> 'Thermometer' - Kopps


End file.
